Magic
by SerpentsLaughter13
Summary: How dark are the Unforgivables? How light is Lumos? There is no light or dark magic Harry, there is only power. And how you wish to use it. SS/HP mpreg
1. Letters

The halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were silent. Snow drifted across the grounds and fires roared in every fireplace. A fifteen year old boy sat on his bed in the empty dormitory, pouring over his defence textbooks. Harry Potter looked up suddenly when an owl tapped on the window next to his bed. The owl was onyx black and its eyes were a poisonous yellow. Staring uncertainly into those eyes he removed the letter and immediately the beast took off into the snow. Harry glanced down at the letter then slowly opened it.

_Harry,_

_I know you are teaching a secret defence class. Its not safe but I can't exactly stop you now can I? All I can tell you however is to make sure you can trust everyone in there!_ _Umbrage has many ways of getting information including Veritaserum. Also, consider the spells you use. This world may be black and white, but magic has no color, only the wizard._

_H.B.P_

Harry stared at the letter for some time. Who could have wrote this? He didn't recognise this small cramped handwriting. Who could possibly know? Harry looked back up to the words written on the parchment. 'Make sure you can trust everyone there'? Well he didn't personally know half of them! And would Umbitch really stoop so low to get information? He rolled his eyes.

Of course the hag would! Although Snape would to, he added as a second thought. He looked around the empty room again.

He had refused to accompany Ron to his house. He wasn't sure why he had but there you go. He didn't feel comfortable going to the house of the man who had almost died because he had ignored the vision. He shivered at the thought of Mr. Weasley lying on the floor in that hallway, slowly bleeding to death.

Harry glanced at his watch and seeing as it was time for dinner, he picked himself off the floor and trudged down the many hallways towards the great hall. As Harry was still pondering the letter he didn't notice the tall dark figure emerge from the dungeons.

"Oof!" Harry yelped when he slammed into the broad back of Severus Snape.

"Watch it Potter!" The potions master growled angrily as he subconsciously helped Harry to his feet. Harry stared at the professor for a moment then shook it off.

"Sorry Professor." He muttered angrily. Severus Snape huffed then turned and headed into the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him. Harry couldn't help but think of that owl as he watched the Professor walk away. Mentally slapping himself he joined the head table seeing as there were only nine students staying during the Christmas holidays. One Gryffindor, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and four Slytherins including one Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Harry didn't know why the boy was staying and frankly didn't care.

"You alright my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he loaded his plate with food.

"Yeah, sorry Headmaster." Harry said quickly then loaded his plate. Harry ate in silence as he listened to everyone talk happily to each other. Umbitch was trying to engage Snape in a conversation but he wasn't taking it. Harry couldn't help but snicker as the Potions Master just brushed the woman off as if she were nothing but a fly.

Once Harry finished he quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room where he returned to his reading. Umbridge's book really was useless. It was nothing but spells and how people came up with them and why they were classified as light spells.

"Hold on a sec…" Harry muttered. He reread the chapter title then glanced at the letter still on his night stand. _H.B.P huh? Hmm… _

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment then began writing a letter.

_H.B.P_

_Im sorry but what in Merlin's name does that stand for? You must be a pureblood if you're being so formal. Anyway, what do you mean, 'magic has no color, only the wizard.'? I mean, are you talkin' about light and dark classification or literally colored because Stupify is red. And I don't know how you found out about the D.A but you better not tell anyone or else Ill see to your death! Merlin, sorry that was mean. And I barely know any of them so how am I suppose to know if I can trust them? Ok well Im not sure if this letter will even get to you so I might as well end it here. _

_See ya,_

_Harry._

_P.S We probably won't actually see each other considering you wouldn't even tell me your name so yeah._

He folded the letter carefully then sent it off with Hedwig who had been in the Dorm with him since he was the only one in it. He lost sight of her pretty quickly in the swirling snow but thought he saw her turn to head right back into the castle. Sighing, he turned to his bed and read the chapter in Umbridge's book title 'The Classification of Spells'.

Somewhere, in the darkest area of the dungeons, one Professor Snape stood reading a letter in messy emerald green ink.

_He walked down the long corridor, coming to face a sleek black door. He wanted it to open! Why wouldn't it? He stood there staring at the glossy wood surface when it suddenly opened and i lead to a grass clearing. Entering the clearing he saw a tan white figure with his wand pointed down at the shaking form of a wizard._

"_Master please! Im trying to find out his plans but he is refuning info! He has grown wary of me!" The hood of the man fell revealing the long blonde hair of Lucius Malfoy._

"_I am running out of patience Lucius." Lord Voldemort hissed. "If the Minister no longer trust you, what use do I have of you?" Lucius whimpered then said,_

"_When I get close to him once more I can impirius him? I can control him to make sure you get a head start my Lord?" The tall snake like man in front of him considered this._

"_Fine. When you get close. control him, make sure I have enough time to get resources together. A new area is coming Lucius, and I won't have that old fool get in my way."_

Harry sat up abruptly in bed. He breathed deeply then noticed his scar didn't hurt like it normally would. Harry was slightly confused but that didn't matter. What had Voldemort ment? Was he going to kill all the Muggleborns then make it legal to torture and kill muggles? Or was he going to make everyone use dark magic? Harry paused in his thoughts. What was Dark Magic? Ever since that letter two days ago he couldn't figure out what really was light and dark magic. Sighing he looked up and practically jumped out of his skin.

That ruddy devil owl was back, its yellow eyes glaring at him through the thin rays of light coming from the window. Once again taking deep breaths he leaned forward and untied the letter, slightly worried the bird would bite his fingers off. As soon as the letter was removed from its leg it took off through the open window and quickly dived straight down. Shivering slightly Harry pulled the letter towards him and read,

_Harry,_

_H.B.P doesn't stand for my name but rather a nickname I came up with for myself. I guarantee you would recognise my actual initials. And no, I'm not a ruddy pureblood. And I obviously meant light and dark classification boy! And I mean that, almost every spell can be used for good and bad or neutral reasons. You can't classify magic as dark or light but rather the wizard. A wizard can use Avada Kedavra to kill an enemy, or to end the pain of a dying man. I found out about your little D.A using my own methods which I will not be telling you and I highly doubt you could kill me. Also there are spells to prevent someone from saying, writing, or signing anything related to a specific subject. Try something related to the Fidelius Charm. I'm sure your friends can help you with that._

_H.B.P_

_P.S 'Talkin'? Please don't tell me you write everything like that!_

Harry snorted with laughter. Of course he didn't write everything like this! If he did he would have died from poison a long time ago. Harry looked over the letter again. He guessed that this was either an older student or a teacher. All the times Uncle Vernon called him 'boy' echoed around his head. But who could be writing this? The devil owl had dived straight down after exiting his window.

"You called Dolores?" Severus Snape asked. He sneered at her girly, simpering smile.

"Yes, yes I did Severus. I was wondering if you had any Veritaserum in stock?" She smiled sweetly but Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"Why, might I ask, do you need some?"

"Well, a couple of students are… keeping secrets from higher authorities. I want to know what they are hiding." She pushed a cup of tea towards him but he did not drink it. He could smell the compulsion potion within it. A potion that makes the drinker do as they are told for a certain amount of time.

"I will have to check my stock. I haven't had to use it for quite some time." He stood from his seat.

"Oh come now. Why don't you stay for tea?" Dolores asked slightly desperately.

"No. I must return to my quarters. Evening Dolores." And he strode out of the office. He couldn't believe the woman! He wished he could chop up the toad and throw her into one of his more explosive remedies.

Back inside his office he saw a snowy white owl standing on the desk. Striding forward he removed the letter from the bird but was slightly surprised when it didn't leave. Glaring at the bird he opened the letter from the Golden Boy.

_H.B.P_

_A nickname? Huh, thats pretty cool. But surely you could tell me your nickname! Im getting tired of referring to you as H.B.P in my head. Anyway, you're not pureblood? Well I'll admit thats a relief. Ok, back to an important point. I guess it makes sense. You can't classify magic but rather the Wizard. Merlin now you're making me question my whole school career! But, surely there are some spells that can be classified as dark? Yes, I'm ignoring the fact that you pointed out the most evil dark spell can be used for good reasons. And my friends are at their own houses. Im the only person in Gryffindor tower actually. But I'll ask Hermione for help when she gets back so thanks! Oh and no, I don't write like that for everything. I bet a certain potions teacher would have poisoned me if I did._

_H.P_

_P.S I had Hedwig stay and wait for your response because your devil owl looks like its going to rip off my fingers. He creeps the living daylights outa me! Bye!_

Snape chuckled. If anyone had heard him they probably would have thought hell had frozen over. Severus glanced at the owl in the corner which had woken up when Hedwig had arrived. The pure black owl flew next to the snowy owl and began marching around her. Hedwig's amber eyes followed its movement carefully as if she thought the onyx owl would jump on top of her.

Snape smiled slightly and pulled out a quil. Who would have thought writing Harry Potter would be so amusing?

**So that was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will review. Your reviews are what keep us writers going! **


	2. Draco Malfoy

Harry sat down at the long head table heavily. He hadn't bothered going to sleep last night and instead he read through the many defence books again but this time trying to find a spell that just couldn't be used for bad or vise versa. But no! None of the frikin' spells could!

He glanced around tiredly and noticed Umbitch once again trying to engage Professor Snape in conversation. He rolled his eyes at her stupidity. Really, what was the woman trying to accomplish? Suddenly a beautiful white owl landed in front of him, almost knocking over the egg dish.

"Oh hey Hedwig." He said greatfully. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Snape was watching him closely. "So, you prevented the devil owl from coming? Thank Merlin!" He pulled the letter from her leg then offered her some bacon which she took happily. Harry chuckled lightly then pulled open the letter, not noticing the scrutining glare from one Albus Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Why would you want to know my nickname? That has nothing to do with our little letter writing scheme! But I guess you can know. Half Blood Prince. There, happy!? And why is it a relief that i'm not pureblood? You got a problem with purebloods? Ok now i'm getting off topic. No, all spells can be used for light and dark reasons. Even Lumos. And Avada Kedavra isn't the most evil spell. In my opinion its-_

"Harry, what you reading?" Harry jumped at the sound of the headmaster's voice. He looked up into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes.

"A letter sir." He said simply.

"From who?" _Shit shit shit! _Harry thought quickly.

"My… girlfriend." He mentally slapped himself. Why the crap did he just say that! He didnt even like girls! _Did I just think that? _

"Oh. Well sorry for the interruption. Don't keep her letter awaiting my boy!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief but it quickly caught in his throat. _Shit now I have to pretend to have a girlfriend!? _

He got up after a moment and hurried out of the Great Hall and left the entrance hall through the large double doors leading to the grounds. Harry trudged through the snow covered grounds to the sparkling lake and quickly found a spot underneath a large beech tree. Pulling out the letter and began reading again, hoping he wouldn't get interrupted.

_And Avada Kedavra isn't the most evil spell. In my opinion its Crucio. It's the only spell that no matter what you do, it's a sin to use it. All it does is mentally destroy someone weather you're getting information from an intruder or not. And your suppose to by The-Boy-Who-Lived! I'm pretty sure you don't need some stupid, double crossing Gryffindors to help you find a simple spell._

_Sincerly, _

_The Half Blood Prince_

_P.S The devil owl's name as you so eloquently put it, is Diabolus. Latin for devil._

Harry blinked then laughed heartily. The devil owl's name is Devil! Wow. _And the name suits this guys nickname. _Harry thought. Half Blood Prince huh? Well thats interesting.

"Potter. What are you doing out here?" Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy, neither of his gorillas were with him.

"Reading a letter. What are you?" He didn't know why he was being so polite but he decided it was his best option right now.

"Well, the teachers were all discussing this new girlfriend of Gryffindor's Golden Boy so I thought I'd check it out for myself."

"And, what makes you think i'll tell you anything?" He snapped.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anything from you." Malfoy smirked and pulled out his wand. Before Harry could do anything the letter was soaring towards Malfoy who caught it easily.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. He jumped to his feet but found himself suddenly frozen solid. The full body bind curse had just left Malfoy's pale lips.

"Let me read this first Potter." Draco scowled then turned to the letter. His eyes widened slightly as they traveled down the page.

"Potter," He started hesitantly. "Do you know who has been writing these letters?" He removed the spell on Harry quickly so that he could respond.

"No. He only just told be his frikin' nickname." Harry muttered then wiped the letter from Malfoy's hand. He heard Malfoy sigh in relief when he answered the question and that just gave Harry more questions.

"Do _you _know who its from?" He asked whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you now would I?" Draco paused for a moment then asked, "What did the Prince mean. 'double crossing Gryffindors'?" Harry contemplated answering then decided he might as well try to be civil with the blonde.

"No idea." Malfoy gave him a look then sighed again.

"Look, Im sorry Potter for the way i've treated you these past few years." Harry gaped but Malfoy wasn't finished. "I was jealous that you didn't… shake my hand on the train in first year and I guess since i'm a spoiled brat," Harry held back a snicker, "shut it, I wasn't used to being turned down so… yeah." He held out his hand. Harry stared at the small pale hand for a moment then hesitantly shook it.

"Where did that come from Malfoy?" He asked with a small smirk,but on the inside Harry was stunned. Something about the letter had brought this and he wanted to know what.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. So hold on a sec, you've been writing someone you don't know and telling them who knows what?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "What would the Headmaster say about this?" He finished with a wide smirk.

"Well he won't find out now will he. And I'm pretty sure whoever the Half Blood Prince is, is here at Hogwarts."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well whenever I send a letter or that devil owl of his brings one they dive straight down when they leave the tower window."

"Oh." They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence, staring at the frozen lake. Watching the clouds overhead swirl and begin to bare huge flakes of snow. It was very peaceful out on the grounds that day, that's for sure.

"Draco, what's it like in Slytherin?" Harry asked suddenly. Malfoy jumped slightly at the use of his first name but answered all the same.

"Its nice. We are very open with each other. There aren't any arguments like there are in other houses. We each have our own room."

"Really?" Oh how he wished he had his own room. He wouldn't have to face the other boys in the Dorm when they all turned on him like they do every other year. Is that what the Prince ment by 'double crossing Gryffindors'?

"Yeah. Salazar Slytherin believed in everyone having their own space to spread out. Why did you want to know?" Draco looked at him curiously. Harry wasn't sure what to tell the blonde considering they only just became… friends?

"Uh. Well the Sorting Hat really wanted to put me there so I was uh, wondering if I should have… let it." Draco blinked then a small smile spread across his pale lips.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived was suppose to be in Slytherin! Oh God it would have been hilarious to see the old fools face when it happened!"

"I think Snape would have made me go in some other House though." Harry muttered.

"Hold on what? Professor Snape would have welcomed you just like every other snake!" Draco exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked sadly. He didn't know what he did to earn the Potions Master's hatred so he didn't know how to fix it. Would being in Slytherin change that?

"He has to wear a mask. I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbles was the reason Sev wore it in the first place. If you were in Slytherin it would have given him an excuse to play favoritism and be nice to you." Malfoy explained. Harry looked at him blankly.

"Why did you call him Sev?"

_Oh Shit! _Draco thought.

~oOo~

"Severus. What brings you here?" Lord Voldemort asked. His red eyes showed his curiosity even though his young pale face showed nothing. A lock of brown hair fell in front of his eyes but he ignored it waiting for the Potions Master to speak.

"The Headmaster is panicking my Lord. He has been trying to look into Potters mind and today when he asked Potter who his letter was from, he halted his mission for a moment. Potter said the letter was from his 'girlfriend'." He sneered. "The Headmaster doesn't want Potter having a girlfriend so he has assigned me to figure out who it is so he could… deal with her." Voldemort stared at the young dark haired man before him.

"Why would the fool care about the boys love life? But now my curiosity is spiked so did you find anything?"

"Im not sure why he would care. I believe he wants Harry to be a weapon. He doesn't see the boy as a person." He paused for a moment then smirked. "And what I found is that he doesn't have a girlfriend because the letter… was from me."

**If you hadn't already figured out the letters were from Snape you obviously haven't been paying attention to the book. **


End file.
